ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Buster Verses the Daredevils transcript
Prologue: Lakewood Elementary School/Mr. Ratburn’s 4th grade classroom Muffy: “I’m not letting you outta my sight, Francine Frensky, ‘til you pay for my ruined flash bike!” Francine: “My flash bike, my flash bike, that’s all I ever hear from you!” Muffy: “Yeah right, and I could be right or wrong, so I’m perfectly clear of what you owe me, but you’re not getting away without paying.” Francine: “Oh yeah? says who?” Arthur: “Hey, uh, Francine? Muffy? maybe if you girls would spend a little less time shouting and arguing and pay close attention to where we’re going, we’d be in class by now, come on, we’re gonna be late, we need to get the show on the road.” Fade to a black screen. Title Card: Buster Verses the Daredevils Binky: (reading the title card) Buster Verses the Daredevils Scene 1: Outside the school playground Buster is about to perform a skateboard stunt over 2 benches along with Toby and Slink. Arthur: “Wait, Buster, you’re gonna do what?” Toby: “Hey, keep it down, will you?” Slink: “You want the entire universe to hear?” Buster: “I’m gonna make Lakewood Elementary School history by skateboarding over 2 benches.” Buster’s dream sequence: Buster successfully skateboards over 2 benches. Arthur: “But, Buster, that’s crazy, you could really injure yourself.” Toby: “Oh well, I guess you’re too chicken enough to do it.” Toby and Slink: Chicken Sounds Arthur: “I’m not a terrified chicken!” Arthur rushes inside to get Nigel Ratburn and Francis Haney for help on this problem. Buster: “Well, here goes nothing.” Buster begins doing his daredevil stunt, then Arthur steps out with Nigel Ratburn and Francis Haney by his side. Nigel Ratburn: “Buster, stop!” Francis Haney: “Hold it right there!” Buster stops suddenly and lands safely on his 2 feet. Nigel Ratburn: “Thanks a bunch, Arthur, I appreciate it.” Arthur: “You’re welcome, Mr. Ratburn sir.” Francis Haney: “Arthur, thanks for saving Buster’s entire life, (he turns over to Toby and Slink) I wanna see both of you daredevils in my office, right now, you too, Arthur.” Arthur: “Me? but I didn’t do anything wrong.” Francis Haney: “I know, Arthur, but I just wanna see your results of what happened.” Inside the Lakewood Elementary School building Arthur and Buster are sitting right outside Herbert Haney’s office. Toby: “Way to go, Tattle-Tailer.” Arthur: “But I just saved Buster’s entire life.” Francis Haney opens his office door. Francis Haney: “Arthur? would you and Buster care to come inside my office, please?” Arthur and Buster get right up from their seats on the bench and walk right inside Francis Haney’s office. Francis Haney: “Now I know you boys were doing the right thing, but I already dealt with Toby and Slink, and I also called your mothers to come take you back home with them.” Arthur: “Oh yeah, my mom and dad are taking me back home with them.” Buster: “And my mom is taking me back home with her as well.” Jane, David and Bitzi show up and take Arthur and Buster back home to their separate houses. Scene 2: The Read family’s house Jane: “So, Arthur, how’d it go at school this afternoon?” Arthur: “It went good, Mom and Dad, I saved Buster’s entire life from a daredevil stunt on his skateboard, he was real proud of me, but I’m not that proud of him for being safe minded ‘cause Toby called me a tattle tailer.” David: “Now, Arthur, we know that they can be very tricky at times, but deep down, I’m pretty sure your best friend for life is proud of you.” Back in the Lakewood Elementary School hallways Toby: “No way, Read, we’re not feeling deep down and proud!” Slink: “Now ‘cause of you saving Baxter’s entire life, we got detention for 12 hours.” Arthur: “But I did my brave and heroic deeds.” Nigel Ratburn and Francis Haney walk right past Arthur and Buster. Francis Haney: “Lower your voice please, Arthur.” Nigel Ratburn goes right back in his 4th grade classroom and Herbert Haney goes right back in his office. Buster: “Don’t pay any attention to them, Arthur, they’re just trying to get you, me, Binky, Francine, Muffy, Fern or anybody in our class in major big trouble.” Arthur: “Okay, I won’t, I’ll just ignore them from now on.” Cut to Binky with Molly and Rattles (The Kind Customers)…… Binky: “Wow, Arthur saved Buster’s entire life from doing a dangerous daredevil stunt, just like that 1 time ago when I saved your entire life from doing a dangerous daredevil stunt, Rattles.” Rattles: “I know that, Binky, and I’m terribly sorry I called you a squealer and didn’t trust you.” Binky: “Don’t worry about it, at least it won’t happen again.” Molly: “Well that’s good to know about ‘cause I don’t ever wanna get in trouble ever again.” Nigel Ratburn and Francis Haney come outta their respective rooms to see that they’re keeping their promise not to do any more daredevil stunts. Nigel Ratburn: “Arthur, Buster, we’re very proud of all of you students keeping your promises not to cause any more trouble around here.” Francis Haney: “And because of all of your good behavior, you’re not gonna be expelled any longer.” Fade to another black screen. A memorial dedication reads: In memoriam: Fred Rogers (1928-2003), Leah Ryan (1964-2008), Koko Taylor (1928-2009), Neil Armstrong (1930-2012), Greg Kramer (1961-2013), Walter Massey (1928-2014) and Joan Rivers (1933-2014)''. End Production Credits Written by Ken Scarborough Storyboard by Jeremy O’Neil and Rick Marshall Music composed by Joe Fallon Voice Cast Members Credits ''Tara Charendoff as Arthur Read (voice)'' ''Grey DeLisle Griffin as D.W. Read (voice)'' ''Lara Cody as Kate Read (voice)'' ''Frank Welker as Pal (puppy dog sound effects) and Nemo (kitty cat sound effects)'' ''Jennifer Hale as Jane Read (voice)'' ''Rob Paulsen as David Read and Binky Barnes (voices)'' ''Richard Horvitz as Buster Baxter (voice)'' ''Jodie Resther as Francine Frensky (voice)'' ''Melissa Altro as Muffy Crosswire (voice)'' ''Mark Camcho as Oliver Frensky (voice)'' ''Jane Woods as Laverne Frensky (voice)'' ''Arthur Holden as Nigel Ratburn (voice)'' ''Jim Cummings as Francis Haney (voice)'' ''Danny Cooksey as Toby (voice)'' ''Lane Toran as Slink (voice)'' ''Scott Beaudin as Rattles (voice)'' ''Maggie Castle as Molly MacDonald (voice)' Category:All-New Arthur season 1 episode scripts